The Dog In The Window
by Kitsune The Girl
Summary: A stuffed animal wishes for a home...Shuichi and Yuki provide one...It wants to thank them...Will it's wish come true? Implied YukixShuichi though out but not focused. T for innuedo and swearing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Dog In The Window

Chapter 1

Me: Alright! My first Gravitation fanfiction! xD

Yuki: Jeez, don't be too excited. It's just some stupid little cliché fanfiction.

Me: For your information, yes, its cliché but it's still cute! So, there! *sticks out tongue at Yuki*

Yuki: ...You really are an idiot, aren't you?

Me: _ Yes.

Yuki: *stares at me then turns to leave* I'm going...

Me: *grabs his shoulder* Wait a second! Look on the bright side. It coulda been a lot worse.

Yuki: ...How so?

Me: Well, I could have made it a crossover...with Teen Titans (my favorite American cartoon! XD) ...and OOCness, horrible Mary Sues/Gary Stus, creepy fan pairings-

Yuki: O_O ...Point taken...

Me: *smiles sweetly* Thought so. Anyway, Shuichi, come do the disclaimer please!

Shuichi: *appears out of nowhere* Sure! AGK does not own Gravitation. Although, she owns a Mr. Bear plushie and a stuffed dog named after me.

Yuki: ...

Shuichi: *sees Yuki* :D YUKI~!!! *glomp*

Me: Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

It was a day that started out like any other. As the sun rose, the elderly storekeeper unlocked the door, flipped the "Closed" sign to the "Open" side and sat behind the counter. Just like he did the day before that...and the day before that...and the week before that...and the year before that... Well, I guess that you got the point... I had lost count how many years I was sitting, in front of that dirty window, on the tiny rocking chair.

Around noon, children and their parents started to pour in, as they always have. They picked up robots, kits, gadgets, gizmos, even other stuffed animals. Most of the children would come out with their new toys, grinning, or crying with nothing because they had a temper tantrum.

I saw many things in my years, just sitting and staring at the busy street in front of me. Many people walked, ran, ate, talked, fell, laughed, even cried, by me. I was never of any importance to them. I never blamed them.

My beautiful shades of lilac and gold were faded and worn by the sun. My button eyes were different colors and size. My stitches were showing, as well as the different colored patches. The letters, a once-red-now-brown, on the paper "For Sale" sign that was pinned to my chest was ignored by the masses.

I was ugly, not fit for what I was made for. To make a child happy. I would have sighed but my mouth was sewn shut. Or rather it was just a bit of thread. My ever lasting smile. I would have laughed at the irony, but, again, my mouth... Now, that was irony...

When the rush had ended in the early evening, the day became different. A small young man with a head of short pink hair was eating a nearly finished ice cream cone, walking along, laughing. Nothing unusual there. But as he turned to the window I was in, he stopped and looked straight at me. His dark violet eyes looked straight into my sewed on button ones. He then came closer to inspect me. His unwavering gaze made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

Then, he finished his ice cream and disappeared from my line of vision. The bell on the door rang, signaling that some one came in. "Excuse me." "Yes, may I help you, young man?" "How much is the stuffed dog?" "...Do you mean the dog in the window?" "Yes."

It was a joke. I knew it but I felt the old man's hands wrap around my waist and pull me off the dusty chair. The store was defiantly different from the last time I saw it. The bright colors of the kits and plastic stands were new. "The poor boy...been sitting on that chair for years," the old man explained as he walked back to the counter. "Got him from a man a while back. Seemed eager to get rid of him." I remembered that...

I was laid on the counter. The storekeeper put on his speckles, unpinned the sign and looked at it, closely. "He is...500 yen." The pink haired boy's smile lit up. "I'll take him!" Coins were taken out of the boy's pocket and handed to the man. "Do you want a bag?" "No thank you. Have a good day!" The boy picked me up and walked out of the store, holding me close to him.

It was a long walk to the boy's apartment. At last, the boy opened the door. "Yuki! I'm home!" He yelled happily, somehow retaining the energy he had at the store. I heard an annoyed grumble answering him. The boy ignored it and skipped across the room. He set me down next to large window facing a large baloney in a sitting position. "You stay here, 'k?" The boy winked at me and got up and ran out of my sight.

I internally sighed as I looked around my new home. It was wide and spacious, like my old home. I was facing a large table with only three chairs. There was a hall to the left of me, near the door. To my right, was a circle of couches around a television set. Over that was what assumed was the kitchen, because I saw a stove.

"Yuki! Yuki!" the boy came back, dragging a tall handsome blond haired man by wrist. "Come on, Yuki." "What is it this time, brat? It better be important!" "Look what I got!" The boy pointed at me. The man, 'Yuki' I presumed, turned toward me slowly as if I was some kind of prank. He stared at me. "So...you got...a stuffed animal?" "Yeah!" "…And stopped my work...for this?" "Yep!" Yuki rested his face in his hand, dangerously annoyed. The young man ignored this.

"Sooooo...can we keep him? Can we? Can we? Can we?" the boy pleaded in one breath. Yuki turned to the boy. The boy had puppy eyes on, focused on Yuki. "Please, please, pl~ea~se~! I promise he won't get in the way or anything! I'll even take care of him!" Yuki gave him a look, questioning the boy how he could take care of a stuffed animal, but the boy continued.

"You won't need to even look at him! I know! I'll do whatever you want! I won't struggle anymore if you force me on the bot-" "Do whatever you want!" Yuki interrupted. "Do whatever you want. I don't care." "Yuki," the boy said, with shimmering eyes. Without warning, the boy threw himself onto Yuki, locking lips with him in quick kiss. "Oh, Yuki!!! I love you! I love you!! I love you!!! I~ love~ you~!!!" he yelled in one breath, rubbing his face on Yuki's.

"Get off!" Yuki exclaimed, as he pushed the boy away from him. The boy just bounced around, happy that his friend complied with keeping me. He skipped towards me, singing. He promptly picked me up. "Did ya hear that? Yuki says you can stay!" he danced around, holding me by front paws.

...That was...sudden... This boy is just...unpredictable. One second, he pleads and the next, he's giddy with joy! Well, at least he's friendly and nice.

"Hey, Shuichi." 'Shuichi' snapped out of his trance to turn to Yuki. "Yeah?" "...Why'd did you buy it?" Yuki took a cigarette box and a lighter from his chest pocket. "Why spend your money on a dirty rag?" I would have glared at him. What a jerk!

As Yuki lit the cigarette, Shuichi said, "Well, he reminds me of you..." Yuki looked at Shuichi strangely. "Look! He's got this gold on him-" "Looks more like a pale yellow to me," Yuki commented. Shuichi looked reproaching at Yuki and continued.

"He was also all alone...he looked...well, lonely." Shuichi raised me up, so I could look down, into his big, child-like eyes. "You were lonely, weren't you?" he asked, playfully, smiling. I wished once again that my mouth wasn't a bit thread. I...really wanted to thank him...

"Plus he's also really cute! Like you!" Shuichi immediately brought me down, hugging me tightly. Yuki must have been annoyed at this comment because Shuichi was swiftly hit on the head. Yuki walked back into the hall. "Hey! What about dinner?" Shuichi whined. Yuki turned his head to Shuichi. "Go to a convenience store. I'm busy." With that, Yuki continued on. I then heard a door slam shut and locked.

Shuichi sighed. "At least he's not telling me to go home any more..." Shuichi looked down at me, smiling. "Don't mind him. That's just his way of saying he likes you. Now, let's get ready." he walked into to another room in the hallway.

I assumed it was Shuichi's room. It was a total mess compared to the rest of the clean and prim house. After placing me on the bed, Shuichi placed me on the pillow and began to search for something off the side of the side of the bed.

"I know it's here somewhere," he mumbled as he began throwing things over himself. A dirty sock, CDs, old headphones, an ancient Gameboy, a broken Walkman, another dirty sock, some game cartilages for the Gameboy and childlike drawings flew by me. "Ah ha! Here it is!" Shuichi pulled out a small, empty green messager bag. "We can put both you and dinner in here!" he chirped to me. "Imma genius!!" "No you're not!!" an annoyed voice rang out. "Shut up and let me work, brat!"

Shuichi glared in the direction where the voice came from but continued to put his wallet, some heavy books, an MP3 player and me in the bag. As he was about to run out, he stopped and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a paperboy hat. He ran out of the room and to the front door, where he stopped, put on the glasses and hat and turned toward the hall. "Yuki, I'm going out!! I'll be back soon." A grunt signaled that his message had been received. Shuichi smiled and walked the door and out the apartment.

* * *

First chappie! I hope y'all loved it! Now to finish Chapter Two! Incidentally, Chapter Two is the second half of Chapter One... _ Yeah... Well, I still love it! :) Chapter Two coming soon! Look forward to it! Oh and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dog in the Window

Chapter 2

Me: *fast asleep, hugging the stuffed dog, Shuichi, and Mr. Bear*

Yuki: *staring at me* You moron...

Shuichi: *walks up* What do you mean, Yuki?

Yuki: v_v How is it that this girl get spent so easily? I mean she'll be jumping off walls one second and crash the next. What's-*realizes who he's talking to* ...Nevermind...

Shuichi: *pouts* Well, anyway, I'm gonna go to the crepe shop. Do you-

Me: *wakes up* Crepes?! :D I want chocolate strawberry with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream!

*Yuki and Shuichi stares; Yuki does a palm to face but gets an idea*

Yuki: Ok. But only if you do the disclaimer.

Me: Ok! I don't own Gravitation but if I did there defiantly wouldn't be as many fans as there is now. Now! Crepe time! Crepe time!

Shuichi: Yeah!

Me: But first, on with the story! Now, let's go get crepes! *drags the two guys out*

* * *

The convenience store was a very long walk. It took at least a half an hour to get there. The electronic doors opened and the automated bells rang as Shuichi stepped into the store. He wandered around. not only looking at food. Toys, books, magazines, even house supplies. He soon stumbled on the pet supplies aisle. He picked up a medium sized black collar for a dog and inspected it. Satisfied, he held onto it and headed to the food section.

After about ten minutes of trying to decide what to eat, he finally bought a few dozen boxes of strawberry pocky, a wrapped sandwich, a cola and the dog collar. He ran all back home. By the time we got home and Shuichi could squeal his arrival, a delicious smell wafted into our noses. Shuichi walked into the kitchen, following his nose. Yuki was stirring something in a large pot in front of the stove. The oven ringed at its completion. As Yuki bent down to pull out whatever was in the oven, Shuichi decided to make his presence known.

"Yuki?" Yuki turned to him. "Hey." "Yuki, I thought you were-" "I needed a break." "Oh ok...what's-" "Dinner," Yuki answered simply as he took out the dish from the stove. "Well, are you going to set the table or not?"

Shuichi quickly scrambled to get the plates, napkins and silverware. In the process, I fell out of the overfilled messager bag. I landed on the kitchen floor, belly up. Shuichi didn't seem to notice the change in weight. I watched Yuki prepare dinner. When was turned to get pepper, he saw me.

He sighed in annoyance; he walked over to me and kneeled down. He picked me up with one of his large firm hands. As he picked me up, he inspected me closely. My patches, my faded cloth, my stitches, my uneven eyes. He smirked, muttering something about Shuichi being five-year-old as he sat me on the small coffee table. "That brat really needs to look after his stuff. I'll step on something and he'll start cry," he grumbled, purposely making the comment amibiuous. Maybe...Shuichi was right...Maybe...he was a nice guy after all.

"Oh no! Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. He ran into the kitchen, panicking like mad. "Yu-yu-yu-yuki, m-m-m-my st-" Yuki stopped him by holding me up. "Is this what your looking for, you kid?" Shuichi lit up immediately. "Thank you, Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Shuichi handed me back to Yuki, ran out of the room and before Yuki could vocalize his confusion, ran back into the room, holding the collar he bought.

"I got this for Yuichi," Yuki and I cringed at the name. "What? What's wrong with Yuichi?" Yuki rubbed the space between his eyebrows instead of answering him. "Well, anyway," Shuichi took me away from Yuki and put on the collar on me. After the loud click signaled the collar was secure, he grinned and led me to the table by my right paw. He sat me down in front of the table on a chair with four large manga magazines stacked on it.

Yuki came out later, with a huge wide pot. Shuichi cheered. "Yeah! You made hot pot!" "Yeah, so I did. So, what?" Shuichi's eyes shimmered and after Yuki put the portable hot pot heater and the hot pot on the table, Shuichi glomped him. Yuki pushed him off and started to yell. After a minute, they sat down and started to eat. After the meal, they sat on the couch and watched TV. I sat on Shuichi's lap as he sat in Yuki's lap.

They watched Shuichi's favorite shows, much to Yuki's chagrin. They were sitcoms, talk shows, action teams, cartoons, music shows and stand-up comedians, to name a few. I personally loved them.

After a while, Shuichi started to nod off and in the middle of "Go! Action Strength Alpha Rangers!", he started to snore softly. Yuki sighed. "Hey," he nudged him. "Wake up." Shuichi grumbled and snuggled closer to him. Yuki glowered and sighed. He turned off the TV, pulled me out of Shuichi's arms, sat me up on the couch and carried Shuichi, bridal style, into Shuichi's room. Afterwards, he walked out of the hall to turn off the lights in the kitchen, dining room and hall. The sky was already pitch black. I couldn't even see my nose. The day was over. Time to sl...oh yeah. Heh. Well, time to wait. But...what if...this is a daydream? No! It can't be! I don't want it to! I don't...want...it...to...

----------

The morning came around. The sun came up and lit the whole room. I was still on the couch from my dream. It really wasn't a dream! I...have a...home.

Yuki came into the room, clad in only boxers, as I finished my thoughts. He walked into the kitchen, making breakfast. An hour into the process, Shuichi slugged his way into the kitchen, in his puppy-dog pajamas. He jumped up, lamely, and hung on him, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck and shoulders. "Yu~ki~. What's for breakfast~?" Shuichi whined like a tired child. "Get off." "Hey! You're making chocolate chip pancakes!" Shuichi started to bounce on Yuki's back. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pan-" "Hey! Stop that! You're going to make me spill the batter! Go watch TV or something! Christ!" Shuichi pouted and dropped himself on the couch. As his hand searched for the remote, his hand brushed against my foot. He looked down and lit up. "Yuichi~!!" He scooped me up and squeezed me.

We watched TV until Yuki called Shuichi into the dining room. I was sat on the chair I sat in last night. I watched Shuichi chow down on the pancakes as Yuki, calmly, read his newspaper, sipping his coffee. Shuichi drained his milk and swiftly got up and skipped off to (what I assumed was) the bathroom.

After about maybe fifteen minutes, he emerged, dressed and ready to go. "Well, I'm off to work. See ya'll at five." He pecked Yuki on the cheek. He pranced to me and patted me on my head. "You be good for Yuki, ok?" he joked. Giggling, he skipped to the door. "Bye, Yuichi! See ya, Yuki!!" The door gave and resounding "slam" as Shuichi closed it, not so subtitly. Yuki sighed and rubbed his temples. He got up and went to the room in the hall, taking his paper and coffee with him.

Yuki rarely came out after that. When he did come out, it was only for a snack, making a fax or phone call, refilling or reheating his coffee or watching TV for a short break. Lunch was forgotten and he barely said a word aside from the phone call. It seemed like this was a ritual. A very unhealthy, calm, peaceful-"Yuki! Yuichi! I'm home!" Like a magic spell, Shuichi's voice must of been the prince's lips for Snow White or Sleeping Beauty because Yuki sprang into character the second Shuichi's voice rang into his ears. "Will you just shut up?!" Shuichi laughed.

That moment, I knew I was home.

* * *

Whew! Finally one! Look forward to Chapter 3 and don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Dog in the Window

Chapter 3

Me: *face covered in nutella; whipped cream and ice cream; eating an open crepe with strawberries, whipped cream, nutella and ice cream* Mmmmmmm.

Shuichi: *face the same as mine; eating same crepe but only with chocolate ice cream and bananas instead of vanilla ice cream and strawberries* Mmmmmmm.

Yuki: ...Get on with the story already.

Me: Not until we're done with our crepes. *slowly takes another bite* Mmmmmmm.

Yuki: *waits a few seconds* Arg! Ok! I get it! Alchemy Goddess Kitsune doesn't own Gravit-wait. What?! *turns to me, who is chewing and holding up a piece of paper; takes paper and scans over it quickly* :( Oh, you got to be-fine. This chapter and the ones after this is inspired by the Yume Kira Dream Shoppe, a great girly-girl manga series you should check out, and xxxHolic. She does not own Gravitation or these series.

Shuichi: *finished with crepe* Well, on with the story. ^^ And don't forget to review. ;)

* * *

It has been a month since I moved into Yuki and Shuichi apartment. I discovered two big things about them.

One of which was Yuki and Shuichi's relationship. After about the second day there, I witnessed a full make-out session. I really didn't care. I've seen gay people pass by my window all the time. What irked me was that usually I was in the room, watching them, while they got pretty far until they decided to "take it somewhere else". But otherwise, I didn't care what they did, as long as it wasn't in my line of vision or range of hearing.

The other was their jobs. I learned this actually at the same time. Mr. K, Shuichi's manager, and Yuki's editor stormed into the lovers' apartment at the same time, about a week after I was bought. Shuchi, being woken up that instant, was dragged away at gunpoint, crying, in only his boxers and still holding his pillow. Yuki's editor stayed with him all day, even when Shuichi came home, wearing someone else's clothes. When she left, both Yuki and Shuichi made it an early night and went to bed early.

Soon, I learned Yuki's kindness. One day, he went out, breaking his usual cycle. He came back with a plastic shopping bag. He pulled out a sewing kit and a pack of blue plastic buttons. He picked me up roughly, sat down in front of the table and cut off my eyes. I was blinded because of this so I couldn't see what he was doing. However, soon I could see again, clearer than ever. He smirked after he finished sewing, observing his work and slammed my old button eyes down. He placed me back where I was.

I was left to wait for Shuichi's musical voice to yell "Yuki! Yuichi! I'm home!" When he turned to me, he gasped. "Yuki!" he ran out of the room. "Yuki! Did you give Yuichi new eyes?!" I heard Shuichi ask, loudly. I barely heard the rest of the conversation but Yuki said something about my old eyes being creepy to look at or something like that.

Shuichi and Yuki would frequently interact with me but Shuichi would give me the most attention out of the two. He was a like a kid with me. He started to take me everywhere after a while, to Yuki's annoyance. When the two went out, Yuki would insist that I would be left home, to witch Shuichi objected. As much as the two would bicker, it was still obvious that they loved each other.

Yuki, however, let Shuichi take me to his work. "Look like a kid on your own. Not with me!" he explained when Shuichi whined. I soon met Shuichi's bandmate's, Hiro and Surguru. Oh, I forgot to mention. Shuichi is a singer for a popular musical group, Bad Luck. Oh, and Yuki is a popular romance novelist, too! Mr. K and Mr. Sakano are in charge of Bad Luck.

Sometimes, Ryuichi from another band, Nittle Grasper, would come over and play with Shuichi. Ryuichi would bring a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Bear. He preferred to be called Kumagoro, though. Both where good-hearted, if not silly, fellows. Ryuichi and Shuichi would play with Kumagoro and I. Things like house, hunting and fighting the ultimate evil, were often played.

Today, Kumagoro and I were knights. Kumagoro is the black knight as I was King Arthur. It was a little more violent then when we usually fought. "I'm gonna get you!" Ryuichi laughed. "Not if I get you first!" Shuichi giggled back. "Hey, you ok?" Kumagoro asked me. "Yes," I answered, confused why he asked me that.

A few minutes later, Noriko, one of his bandmates, dragged out Ryuichi to record their new song. Shuichi was also called into a press conference after Ryuichi. I looked at myself in the mirror I was facing. I could see why Kumagoro was worried about me. My seams were coming apart. My fabric was rotting as my inside fluff were showing at random places. Most of it was minor but I still need to be sewn, give me new stuffing and renew my- ...This was it. I sighed. Well, at least, had some good last days.

I waited staring at myself waiting for Shuichi's voice to fill the room. When it did, he packed me up in his bag, put on his disguise and said his good byes.

When we got home, before he yelled his greeting to Yuki, he swiftly picked me up by my left hind paw. That did it. I fell down leaving my leg in his hand. As I fell, different parts of me left my body. The fluff spilled out of the openings and though the fabric. The thud I landed on was lighter than I predicted. I stared at one of my arms and ear.

This must have disturbed Shuichi because he screamed. I heard a surprised thump in Yuki's study as Shuichi ran into the hall. "Yuki! Yuichi! He-" Shuichi stuttered, on the verge of tears. Yuki sighed and walked into the room. He was silent for a while before saying, "Go get a new one." "What?! Yuki!" "I'm not spending money to get a rag of stuffing and thread fixed." "Then I'll pay for it!" "And who's going to sew it together? I'm not going to." "...WAH!!!" Shuichi ran out of the room, crying. Yuki sighed as he walked to his study.

About a half an hour, Yuki decided that this went on long enough. He, silently, gathered and put my pieces in a plastic bag. We walked over to Shuichi's room. Yuki knocked on the door. "Shuichi," "Go away, Cold-Heart McGee! I'm not talking to you!" Yuki opened the door and went in anyway. "Listen, Shuichi...I can throw it away if you...if you don't want to." The bag I was in was roughly taken out of Yuki's hands into Shuichi's protective arms. "No! I'm not going let you throw him away!! He can still be fixed! I know it!!" "...Then, why don't you get someone to fix it?" Shuichi gasped. "That's brilliant! Oh my god! Yuki! I love you!!"

He ran out of the room and apartment. He ran a great deal until a familiar bell ring. He ran in panting. "Welcome-oh. You're that young man." "You...you remember me?" "Why yes. I sold you the old stuffed dog right? How is he?" "Ummm well, he kinda...well he..." Shuichi sucked in some air and exhaled. "He just fell apart!" "Ow, let's take a look." The bag shifted and placed on the counter. The old man's head peaked though the opening. "Oooo. The stitching was weak. The fabric was rotting too," he explained as he pulled out his head from the bag.

"Oh...I see. Can you...fix him?" "Well, I can remake him. Fixing him with this fabric will be near impossible." "Oh, alright. How much?" the man raised hand before him. "No you already paid for him. Why pay again?" "Th-thank you so much!" As he yelled this, he tried to hug the owner but was stopped by counter between them. "You're very welcome young man. I'll have him done in two days." "Two days! Got it! Thanks again!" The bell rang at Shuichi's leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed and the storeowner kept true to his word. I have been remade. I saw myself in a mirror. My thin hard bland fabric has been replaced thick soft colorful fabric. My stitching became stronger than ever. Everything was new except for the eyes Yuki gave me and the collar Shuichi gave me.

I am waiting for Shuichi's return. The owner kept me under the counter after a little boy threw a tantrum over me. His mother apologized to the owner and nearly dragged him out of the store. The store was about to close. I sighed as the doorbell rang. "Hey, mister!!" "Why, hello. Oh, you brought a friend." Yuki snorted. "I guess you could call it that." "Well, I have him done." Boney fingers wrapped around me as Yuki and Shuichi came into view. Shuichi lit up. "Thanks so much, mister." Shuichi took me into his arms. Yuki sighed as we left the store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They fixed me. They like me. They want me. I was never this loved before, even when...Well, maybe not. Anyway, I want to thank them. I want to make them happy. But...I'm just a stuffed dog...What can I do?

"Do you want to talk to them?"

Huh? What? Who are you? My surroundings changed. Instead of sitting next to a window, overlooking a city, it was almost like I was on a cloud. An old fashioned shop is in front of me. Fog is everywhere as is the potent smell of incense. Where am I?

"Tell me. How much do you want to talk to them?" A voice too high for a man, but too low for a woman, yet smooth as silk answered. ...Do you mean Yuki and Shuichi?

"Yes."

...I want to talk to them. I want to meet them. I want to laugh with them. Even cry for them...I want to thank them for giving me a life outside of sitting and staring. I really...but how? Once you come down to it, I'm just a bag of stuffing.

"I can make you human."

R-really?! You're joking right? "No, this is not a joke. I sell wishes. For a price." A-a price...

"Yes. Your wish can be granted easily."

Huh...I'm sorry. I cannot pay. I am a stuffed animal. My only possession is my body. If you want that, I'd be more than happy to-

"Do not worry. You don't have to pay now. Consider a trial period for now."

Trial?

"Yes." Something falls into my view. It levitates in the air. It is a thin chain with a large stone. The stone is beautiful. It is the shade of my fabric, gold and lavender. "This is the Resrat Diamond, from the Centari Moon, Gibrish. It will turn you into whatever form you want while keeping your original body soulless."

Ohhhhh...

"However, this will not be permanent. As the planets align, as they do every year, the stone will weaken until it disintegrates into useless dust. Only then will I ask for payment."

...And my body will be safe?

"Yes. It will be under your watchful eye."

...I see. When will it disintegrate?

"Christmas...That is four months."

After that, I can go back to being a stuffed animal, right?

"Yes."

...Alright! I'll take it!

"Excellent. Now, go to sleep."

What do you- Darkness fell on me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki woke up earlier than usual that morning. He looked over to his lover next to him, sleeping peacefully. He was still bounded by last night's...well you can probably guess what that is. Yuki got out of bed and got dressed as Shuichi wiggled out of the restraints and sprawled over the bed. Yuki headed for the kitchen for coffee, but as he was half way there, something very different caught his eye.

It was a small girl. She was asleep, sitting where Shuichi's stuffed animal was. The girl was holding Shuichi's stuffed animal between her legs. The girl had very long, wavy blond hair. She had a frilly, lacey, lavender dress on. She looked like a life-sized doll.

Yuki grumbled, "God, it's too early for this." After staring at her for a bit, he decided to wake her up. Yuki quietly stroud to her and shook her lightly. "Hey, wake up!" The girl slowly opened her eyes. When as she took in her surroundings, a dainty hand slowly raised up to rub the sleep out of her eye. After doing this, her eyes shot open, as if realizing what she was doing, and stared down at her hands. They were clear as aquamarine crystals.

"It-it actually worked! Wow!! I'm-" "Inside my house." The girl looked up at Yuki, who glaring down at her. "Ok, kid, look. I don't know how you got in but I'm sure as hell know how you're getting out. So beat it." "Yuki, who are talking to?" whined Shuichi, waking up. "No one. Go back to sleep." "I don't wanna~" "..." Yuki placed his face in his hand. "Um..." Yuki looked down on the small girl, who looked a bit scared and confused but still keeping it together. Strange for a girl her age.

Yuki sighed and kneeled down to her. "Listen, kid. I'm sorry I said that." Yuki coxed, not sounding sorry at all. "How about I call your mom to take you home? What's your name?" "Indi-I mean…it's...Yuichi."

As she answered, Shuichi walked in, overhearing them. "...Yuichi?" they both repeated aloud, as if questioning if they heard her right. The girl nodded. "At least that's what he named me," she stated pointed at Shuichi. Yuki turned to Shuichi, eyes wide in shock. Shuichi just stood, mouth open wide before finally dispelling the silence by blubbering, "You're-you're a GIRL?!"

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Yay! I was setting every thing up to that last line. I love how most people assume stuffed animals' genders. (Then again, how can we tell?) Well, the plot thickens!! Be sure to tell people about this fanfiction and, of course, REVEIW!! Love y'all!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The Dog In The Window

Chapter 4

Me: *writing something*

Shuichi: Hey, Yuki. What's Kit writing?

Ren: She's editing one of my fanfictions!

Yuki: ...Who the hell are you?

Ren: Oh. *goes into a saute* I'm Bluebell Ren, Kit's best school friend. Nice to meet ya.

Yuki: You're a fanfiction writer too?

Ren: Yup!

Me: *falls behind Ren; light glomp* Hey, Ren! Guess what! I'm done!

Ren: Already? Let me see.

Me: KK. Here. *dangles paper in front of Ren's face*

*After Ren reads, she chases after me in rage"

Ren: Come back here!!

Me: *giggling like mad*

Yuki: *picks up paper dropped on the ground* It just has a bunch of short insults written on it.

Shuichi: Yeah, Kit says that Ren is sensitive about her height and her reactions are the funniest thing ever.

Me: *runs by* Oh, by the way, I don't own Gravitation at all. *runs off as Ren chases me* ENJOY!!!

* * *

Yuki and Shuichi stared at the small girl across the table. They just heard an incredible story. Apparently, most stuffed animals have souls made into them and she was one of these animals. When Shuichi brought her to the apartment, the two lovers gave her something she only dreamed about a loving home. After they brought her home from the shop, she wanted to thank them for their kindness. However, due to her being an inanimate object, she could not express her feelings through any medium. So, she accepted a crystal that turned her into a human.

Shuichi broke the silence. "So-ummm...Yu...ichi?" 'Yuichi' cringed at the name, obviously disliking the moniker, before turning to the teen. "Can I...change your name?" Shuichi asked, somewhat hesitantly. The girl grinned and nodded vigorously, her long wavy pigtails bobbing with her. "I'd love it!" Shuichi grinned back. "Hey, what's my new name?" Shuichi thought about it for a second before answering, "...Yuichiko?"

As the girl groaned, Yuki lit a cigarette. "Didn't you try to call yourself something else before you answered me?" The girl gasped. She had forgotten that. "Yeah," she replied, looking down at her new small hands on her lap, suddenly feeling intimidated. "It was the name I had from my last owner. " "What was it?" "...Indiana." Shuichi looked up. "Oh, like the movies?" Yuki lightly smacked him in the back of the head. The girl smiled, sweetly. "I guess. I'm not really sure. She'd call me Indiana all the time, so that's what my name was." Shuichi smiled. "Then that's what we'll call you. Indiana...can we call you 'Indi' for short?" The girl smiled back and nodded again. "Yep, call me whatever you want...just not Yuichi again."

Shuichi turned to Yuki. "Can she stay with us?" Shuichi asked giving the blond huge puppy dog eyes. Yuki inhaled on the lighted tobacco and slowly exhaled, thinking over it. "...Only if she pays rent." Shuichi's face had a mixed reaction.

"Yuki, she looks like what, 12?! No, not even that!! There's no way she's getting a job." "Hey, I have an idea!" They turned to the former stuffed animal. Indi had her hands clapped together with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I can do housework for you. The crystal's power won't be permanent, so it won't be forever. It'll work until Christmas. Then you guys will go back to your normality." Indi worked out. "How's that sound?" Shuichi nodded his head approving. "Yuki?..." Shuichi asked. "..." Yuki sighed. "...Sure," he answered quietly.

Shuichi and Indi shot up, voicing their approval. Shuichi then tackled his lover and locked lips with Yuki, taking Yuki down with him.

After a few seconds, Yuki pushed Shuichi off. "Idiot! Don't you realize she could sell this to-" "Really, Yuki? I thought you had more trust in me." Yuki turned to the whine's source. Indi had her cheeks puffed out a bit and her small bottom lip up. A classic pout. "I really don't care if you guys are like that. It's what's on the inside that matters, right?" She smiled a sweet and adorable smile. Shuichi couldn't stand it any longer. He tackle-hugged the girl. "You're so cute~!!!" he squealed as he squeezed the former stuffed animal. She was taken a back by his sudden action but eased into it.

----------

The rest of the morning was like any other. Except not really. Yuki made eggs, toast and orange juice. Being her first meal, it was made quite simple due to her long years of observations. The most trouble she had was holding the silverware properly, which was quickly corrected by Shuichi. After Shuichi got ready for work, he kissed Yuki on the cheek, muttering his good byes. When he got to Indi, he was about to pat her head but had second thoughts if it would seem weird or not. As he thought about it, Indi nuzzled into his hand like a cat. "It's fine." she answered his questioning look. He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "You be good for Yuki, ok?" he said with humor. She nodded. "Be good for everyone at work." she replied.

* * *

Me: Finally done! :D Go read The Rabbit in the Moon and Firefly Thoughts if you like Allen/Lavi pairing from -Man. I beta them...even though I prefer Allen/Yu and Lavi/Yu...

Ren: *creeps up behind me* I heard that...

Me: *spazzes* Ahhhhh!


	5. Author Update

Dear Readers of The Dog in the Window,

Chapter 5 may be very late. Christmas is a very busy (and nerve racking) for me, Alchemy Goddess Kitsune. I am half way through Chapter 5 but I may not finish and post it before the New Year. However, I will still try my best. Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year for all my readers and everyone in the world.

Love & Peace!

Alchemy Goddess Kitsune


	6. OH NOEZ! BUT YAY TOO!

Hey, AGK here. Sorry that I really haven't updated since...November, was it? I lied when I said I was half way done. Me and my stupid new ideas while I write. They make the chapter freaking LONGER than I planned! DX I am also fending off a rather nasy illness too. So...yeah. Also, check out Divinity, a belated Christmas/Birthday present for Bluebell Ren, if you like APH! (No idea how I found the time for it.) And guess what?CHAPTER 5 IS SERIOUSLY ALMOST DONE!!! So please bear with me! I love you all!!


	7. Chapter 5 FINALLY!

The Dog In The Window

Chapter 5

*Quick Warning* There is some blood in this chapter. There's not a whole lot of it, but it's kinda descriptive. This is a warning for people who are a bit squeamish. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Me: Hey, everyone! Hope y'all had a happy Christmas and a merry New Year!!!

Yuki:...Don't you mean merry Christmas and a happy New Year?

Me: *chuckles* Oh Yuki. That's what everyone says. Also, "merry" and "happy" mean the same thing, so why not?

Yuki:...Anyway, what the hell was the long wait for?!

Me: *looks off to the side* Well, I had lots of stuff to do over the past few months. Like family get-togethers, parties, getting snowed in, schoolwork, insomnia, presents for people, getting sick, playing in snow, the length of this chapter and friend's-

Yuki: Ok, I get it!

Me: Oh, Yuki! Guess what I got for Christmas!!!

Yuki: No.

Shuichi: *raises hand* Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Me! Me! Pick me!!

Me: Yes, Shuichi!

Shuichi: Ummmm the Gravitation boxset?

Me: No but I'll be getting that soon.

Shuichi: *thinks* A puppy?

Me: Close enough! *holds up the most adorable kitten ever* Say hello to Artemis!!!

Artemis: AGK doesn't own anything...

*Everyone does a double take down at Artemis*

Shuichi: ...Did...did Artemis just-? *Artemis meows sweetly at Shuichi; Shuichi picks her up and hugs her* D'awwwwwww!!! X3 Enjoy this chapter.

Me: *turns around; muttering* Sleep must be getting to us....

* * *

Indiana sighed. It's been hours since Shuichi went off to work. Yuki was cooped up in his study, typing away. When she finished breakfast, Yuki told her that there was nothing needed to be done and to do whatever she wanted and went into his study. Indiana switched off the television. Nothing good was on now or for the past three hours, apart from some cartoons that were only pretty good. "_All the good stuff must be on at night._" Indiana thought. She looked up at the ceiling, still sitting on the couch. She couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life, she was actually bored. When she was a stuffed animal, it wasn't like she had a choice, but now...she was feeling so...restless. Being a human must be very dull. "_Oh!_" Indiana sat up. "_Maybe Yuki has something for me to do._"

Yuki thought he heard the door squeak open but thought it was the wind. Until a small finger pressed a button on his laptop. What was going to be "moans" turned into "mogs." He turned to the small girl and harrumphed. "What do you want?" "Is there something that needs doing? I'm bored." "Then go watch television-" "That's what I've been doing." she pouted. Yuki grumbled. "Then, what am I supposed to do about it? And how the hell does a stuffed animal get bored, anyway?" Indiana narrowed her eyes. She put her palms down, fingers curled into them. She looked up into Yuki's golden eyes, firmly standing her ground. She was insulted.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever been bored before, thank you very much! It wasn't like I had a choice as a stuffed animal! Why don't you try to sit still and say nothing for at least twelve years! " Yuki opened his mouth to retort, but his stomach roared instead. Indi looked down at his belly. "_He's...hungry?_" She giggled, forgetting her anger.

"Well, this gives me something to do..." she turned toward the door. "Stay there-I'll go-" "Don't bother." Indiana stopped at the door and turned to the bigger person, coming toward her. "I'll get a box Cheezi-" he stopped as a light karate chop hit him on his forehead. "That's unhealthy and you know it!" she preached, letting her heels meet the ground again. She then pushed him back to his laptop. "You keep working; I'll make something for the two of us. Besides," she winked, smiled sweetly and put a finger to her lips, when Yuki opened his mouth to retort. "Your editor will have your head on a plate if you don't finish by Monday."

Yuki closed his mouth and glared at her. He turned back, muttering. Taking this as her invitation to start cooking, Indiana slipped away, quietly, into the kitchen. "_Now, what should I make?_" Indiana thought. She looked up at the cabinet where she saw Yuki store the cookbooks.

However, they were up, high out of reach. "_If climb on the ledge, I'd be under the cabinet but I would be able to reach them if I were careful. But then again..._" Indiana's mind drifted to a memory made not two weeks ago. Yuki had confiscated all of Shuichi's pocky as punishment for something. Shuichi decided one day, that he wanted some. So, he looked around with me, hanging limply at his side. It was on top of the refrigerator, much too high for him. So, climbed up on the countertop next to the fridge to get a box.

That was when Yuki decided to come in. Not only did Shuichi get the scolding of his life, but he was also forced to clean the whole kitchen, too. Yuki also ignored Shuichi for several days until...well...never mind. It wasn't like she feared Yuki. She just didn't want to (for lack of a better phrase) get his panties in a bunch over something trivial as that and deal with it.

She thought for a moment before she had an idea. Indiana scampered out of the kitchen, returning with the chair and the manga magazines she sits on. Putting them down with thud, she climbed up on the chair.

Looking at the spines, she picked out a thick colorful one that said "60 Simple Meals in Easy Steps." Indiana climbs down the chair to sit on it. "_Wow, there are a lot of recipes in here,_" Indi thought, flipping through it. "_Fried chicken?...Nah. Too complicated. Eggs? We had that this morning. Liver and onio-EWWWW!!!" Indiana quickly turned the page, discussed. "Hmmmm, steak? Sounds good to me!_"

Looking at the ingredients, she found she had everything. Now to get the pan for the steak. But it was in another high place...Indiana sighed. She dragged the chair across the room. It was higher than the books so she stood on her toes on the chair. "_Just a bit farther..._" Indiana bit her lip gently. She leaned toward the edge. The handle. She grabbed the handle and pulled it out. However, as her footing slipped, the pans on the one she pulled out fall on the ground. "_This...feels familiar._"

Yuki heard the loud clatter and small yelp. It made him spell "name" into "nijnnhubxdr." He bolted into the kitchen. "Owww" The girl was on the ground with all his pans. She looked up, holding her head. "Oh, hey Yuki. I haven't started yet, so you go ba-" Yuki narrowed his eyes and roughly dragged her up. "Come on," he said, gruffly. Indiana gave him a quizzical look. "_Did I do something wrong? What if-_" She gasped. "_Is angry because I dropped all his pans?_" Indiana closed her eyes tightly. "_Oh no! He's gonna-_" Yuki opened a door and pushed her in. Indiana looked blankly at the room. "_-Take me to the bathroom?_" "Sit." She looked up at Yuki who pointed to the closed toilet lid.

Indiana did as he said, sensing his frustration. He went through the medicine cabinet taking out a black bottle, an open bag of cotton balls, a small tube and a paper box. "_What is he doing?_" she wondered. Indiana turned away to look at the title work behind the bathtub, disinterested in the swish of something. Soon, she felt hard fingers sharply turn her head towards Yuki. "Look up," the voice said harshly, as he held a small wet cotton ball. She looked into his cold eyes before some kind of sudden sting on her forehead.

"OWWW!!" Indiana pushed away his arms away. "What was that?! It freaking hurt! Why did you do that?!" "'Because you're were bleeding, stupid." "Huh? I was?"** (This is the bloody part; Skip to the next paragraph or at least the last sentence, if you're a bloodaphobe.) **She touched up to the spot that stung. Something was wet and warm. Indiana looked down at her fingers. There was some kind red liquid that smelled of copper on it. "So, this is blood?" she asked, Curiously. Yuki gave her a strange look but she supposed that it was a strange question anyway. "Yes, that's blood. Now, hold still." he answered, going to wipe it off with the cotton ball.

Recognizing this as the source her newfound pain, Indiana pushed Yuki's hand away. "What the heck?! Why are you trying to-" She was interrupted by the black bottle being shoved in her hands. "Read it." "...Hy-dro-gen Per-ox-ide...What's that?" Indiana asked, simply. Yuki sighed and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. "It's disinfectant for wounds," he answered as if she were a small child. "Oh, okay. So, if it's good for you, then why does it hurt more when you use it?" Yuki narrowed his eyes. "That means it's working, alright!" He slammed the bottle down, losing his patience. Indiana smirked. "You don't know, do you?" "Shut the hell up!" Yuki bellowed. She continued her victory smirk until he calmed down.

"Are you through?" he asked wearily. "Nope. Not yet...Okay, I'm through..." Yuki sighed. He knelt down and wiped her forehead with the hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball. She winced but kept still this time. Yuki took the tube and emptied a bit of it on a wound. "Hands down." Yuki ordered as he opened the paper box. He took a slip of paper out of the box. Yuki peeled the paper to reveal a tan square. He peeled more paper off the back and stuck it on her head. "Done."

Indiana touched her head curiously. It had a plasticy kind of feel on it. "Its a bandage." Yuki answered, before she opened her mouth. "...I knew that..." Indiana puffed, turning a light shade of pink in embarrassment. Yuki got up and smirked at her, "Sure, you did." Indiana stared at him. "W-what?" "That's the first time I've ever seen you smile..." Yuki narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't a smile..." "I know, but it's close enough." she replied beaming at him. "...Whatever you say."

He stepped out of the bathroom. Indiana assumed he was going to his study, but he turned to the wrong way. Indiana raced to the doorway. "Hey! Where are you going?! You have your-" "I'm making sandwiches." Yuki answered blankly. "Which is probably the easiest thing to make. I'm surprised you choose to make them." "...I wanted to impress you..." "Do you even know how to cook?" "...No..." Yuki peeked out of the kitchen with a discussed look. "Don't try to cook if you don't know how to cook!" he continued on in the kitchen. Indiana sighed and quietly slugged her way into the kitchen.

Yuki was putting egg salad on whole wheat bread with mayonnaise. (A/N EWWWW! XP) "What do you want?" he asked without turning. Indiana jumped. "Oh! Um. Turkey and cheese on toast please." Yuki grunted Indiana silently watched him make the simple meal. "Yuki..." "Hm?" "...Can you teach me how to cook?" Yuki looked at the former stuffed animal. "Why?" "Well, I just wanna." she answered simply. Yuki turned away. "No..." Indiana was about to whine why when Yuki silenced her. "But, you can watch if you want..." Indiana stopped and smiled at Yuki's back. "Thank you." "Whatever..."

--

"Yuki~, Indi~ I'm ho~me!" Shuichi slammed the door open. Indiana hopped off the couch. "Shuichi! You're home!" she dashed up to the young man. "Indi! What happened to you?" Shuichi saw the tan band-aid. "Yuki didn't hurt you, did he?" "No, I just fell." "Really?" "Yup. I'm fine!" Shuichi sighed in relief. "That's good. Hey, wanna go out?" "Hm, what do you mean?" "We gotta buy you more clothes and maybe we can get snacks too!" "Sure, but we should let Yuki know." "Yeah," Shuichi and Indiana tiptoed and peeked into Yuki's study. Yuki was solely focused on his laptop, typing away. Shuichi sneaked away and took a sticky note off the fridge and wrote a quick note that read:

"_Yuki,_

_Came home. Me+Indiana r going shopping. BRB._

_Shuichi_

_P.S. ILU!!! OXOX_"

He stuck it on the open door. "Come on, Indiana!" "Yep, let's go!"

* * *

Sorry once again for the uber long wait! I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I'll try!


	8. Chapter 6

The Dog In The Window

Chapter Six

AGK: Whoo! Spring break! You know what that means!

Shuichi: No, what does this mean?

AGK: I'm going to travel with my grand parents!!! XD

Yuki: *karate chops AGK* Quit slacking off!

AGK: Owwww. Yuki, that hurt!

Yuki: You're supposed to be writing, not sightseeing, you lazy brat!

AGK: But…I write much faster over break…on the trip…

Shuichi/Yuki: *stare* …How?

AGK: I don't know, but once, I finished an essay and a chapter at a time.

Shuichi/Yuki: *jaws drop*

AGK: Yep. So, if you see this, Divinaty's second chapter may come out very soon.

Yuki: Dammit! Work on one thing at a time and what about the disclaimer, idiot….

AGK : *grumble* I don't own Gravitation obviously. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!! YEAH!!

Yuki: Must you be so loud?

* * *

Indiana hung her head. "I'm sorry, Shuichi…" Shuichi looked down at the mess of blonde curls. "What for?" he asked, oblivious to why she was apologizing. "I'm being really picky with the clothes…" So far, they had been in fifthteen different clothing stores and found nothing she liked or looked like they suited her. "That's alright. We've got time. When Yuki focuses, nothing can take him out of it. Besides, Yuki's had you all day and I didn't!" "Shuichi," Indiana smiled slowly. "Right, thank you." "No problem."

Shuichi went on ahead a couple of paces until he noticed she wasn't beside him. "Indi?" he turned back. She was staring to the side of her. Shuichi came up to look what she was looking at. It was a small Gothic Lolita style shop. In the window was a Western tea set, a couple of hair clips with frills and lacey hearts, a large lacey bow and headband-like thing, and a tiny top hat with little roses and lace, but those paled in comparison to the dress that was hanging on the window. The blue and white frills were beautiful in its own lost sense. The corner of the window said: "_Custom orders accepted_."

"Do you want to look in here?" Indiana gasped at looked at Shuichi. He grinned. "Yes..." "Well then, let's go!"

A bell ringed as they entered. The room looked almost like a garden. Mannequins were sitting in chairs, having tea. Racks of dresses and shelves of hair accessories, stuffed toys and purses were in every part of the store. A small door that said "Dressing Rooms" was elaborately painted. Everything was so peaceful and orderly.

"Welcomes!" a chipper voice suddenly broke the still silence. Shuichi screamed but Indiana turned. A buxom girl with two black braids and round glasses in a black and white dress was smiling at them. "Welcomes to Victor's Dream, my dear friends. My names is Yumie. What are yars?" "Um, I'm Shu-" "Shuichi Shindo?!" Yumie's eyes lit up. "Ohmigosh! I loves ya and yas musics! And I just wants to have yas all for myself and-" "Errm…no…Shun…Shido…yeah. Shun Shido." Shuichi quickly thought of the best alias he could think of. Yumie looked disappointed. "Oh…I'm sorrys," "No, don't be. I get that a lot," Shuichi smiled. Yumie cheered up a bit.

"Well, may I helps you with somethings, Mr. Shido?" "Yes. I'm looking for my…niece here. We've been looking for new clothes and nothing really suits her. We just passed by here and we wanted to look around." "Where is yas niece?" "Right here." Shuichi indicated Indiana who was watching the conversation fold out. Yumie took one look at Indiana before she squeezed her. "Wow! She's so cutes!" Yumie gushed. "How olds are yas?" Indiana struggled a bit before she answered. "T-twelve…" "Really? I would have thoughts yars were youngers!" "…Thank you." Indiana thanked, not sounding grateful for her comment. Yumie let go of her and said to Shuichi, "We'll have to measures her. Ya waits out here." She turned to Indiana. "Sweetie, comes with me." Indiana followed her into the dressing room, holding on to her original body.

--------

"So, yars names is Indiana? Can I calls ya Indi?" Yumie asked, measuring Indiana with a tape measure. "Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a five-year-old." "Sorrys, but it was indented to be a compliments." Indiana looked at her. "Am I forgiven?" Yumie asked, guiltily.

Indiana smiled at her. "Of course." "YAY! Thank you, Indi!" "You're welcome." "Ah. Indi, can ya put your hairs to the side. I needs to measures ya shoulders." "Sure, hold on." Indiana put her long pigtails in front of her. "Yumie, your accent. It's rather strange." "Yeah, well. I lived in lots of places for quite a bits. I guess I sorts of picked thems up everywhere. I'm living with my cousin nows to helps pay for schools." "Where do you go to school?" "University of Tokyos. I'm studying Japanese Arts."

"That's an unusual choice." "Who says I can't study Japanese Arts and appreciates Victorian-era fashions?" she asked playfully. Indiana smiled, putting on her dress back on. "Okay, alls done! It's gonna be hard to find a dress yas in yas size, but we'll trys our best." "Thanks again." Indiana thanked as she joined Shuichi in the main room. "No problems!"

Shuichi was chatting with a young man in his early twenties wearing a monocle, long slicked hair in a ponytail and closed eyes. "-And so I think that at the end of Go-hey Indi!" "Hey, Shun. Who's this?" "Oh, this is Takahata." "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Indiana." "Oh, yes, nice meet you too." "Are you finding everything alright?" "Yes, I suppose so." "Okays, I found somes omega cutes clothes for Indi!" Yumie came out, carrying several dresses.

--------------

"Wow, that was a great find! We found a lot of clothes for you! Yuki should be done by now, too." Shuichi laughed, finding the right key for opening the front door. "Thanks again, Shuichi." "No problem at all. Yumie was bit scary but otherwise it was rather fun! Oh! Here it is!" Shuichi unlocked the door. The home opened up to Yuki walking across the hall. "Yuki!!!" Shuichi dropped all of the bags he was holding and launched himself toward Yuki. "YUUUUU~KIIII-" Crash! Yuki had sidestepped away from Shuichi. "Uhhh, Yuki…he's bleeding…" "Yeah, I know." "Are you done?" "Yeah, why?" "Are you going to make dinner?" Indiana asked. "I guess so. Come on…"

------------

"So, you convinced Yuki to make hot pot?! Indiana! You are the greatest ever!!!" Shuichi squealed. "Yep. I said that the hot pot that Yuki made the day I was brought looked good." she grinned. "Mmmmm…this is gonna be so good!!! He makes the best hot pot!!!" Indiana's mouth began to water up. "And he never makes it, too!!!" "Huh, really?" "Yeah, it's really hard to convince him to make it. He's got to be in the mood for it, which is like never. That other time he made it was, like, once in a blue moon." "Wow...I…I didn't know that…"

"Hey," Yuki picked up Shuichi by the back collar. "Dinner's ready." He dragged Shuichi to the table, with Indiana following them. As Yuki threw Shuichi in his chair, Indiana climbed up on the chair. As they quickly discovered that morning, she actually needed the same number of manga magazines to sit at the table than when she was a stuffed animal. "It's so embarrassing…" she thought but tried not to make a big deal out of it.

The wide pot took up a good part of the table. Its lid was open, showing the soupy contents. Meat and vegetables floated in the watery soup. The delicious smell of every different ingredient wafted through the air. "It's time to eat!" Shuichi reached across the table and took some meat. Indiana copied his movements and ate what was on her chopsticks. The taste flooded on her mouth. "Mmmmmm." It was delicious! She ate every bit that she picked up. This is great. She knew Yuki was good at cooking, based on Shuichi reactions, but tasting it was something different entirely. She looked at Yuki and Shuichi, who were fighting because Shuichi wouldn't eat vegetables. Whether or not it was intentional or not, the main reason why it was delicious was because of the amount of love in it.

------------

Because she was an impromptu, long-term guest, the dusty guest room was quickly prepared for her. She dropped herself on the rarely used bed. All of her new dresses were put away in the should-be-considered-new dresser. She sighed. Her first day as a human was certainly eventful. Indiana laid back down on the fresh bedding. Now, to sleep. She closed her eyes and squeezed her original body close to her. As she fell asleep, she could hear a strange voice.

"Remember…remember your promise…"

* * *

Ok! So, if this is after spring break, it's because of Wi-fi problems. Please review and tell people about the story! Flames ARE accepted, too. Just please tell me what to improve on and what is bad and good about it. I'm desparately trying my best not to make Indiana a Mary Sue!


End file.
